hgg_life_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelogs
Changelogs for the Hells Game Gaming Altis Life server can be found on this page and also on our forums. Version 3.0.2 Released: 4 April 2014 *Added Police can now manually put players on the wanted list for certain crimes. *Changed EMS heal & repair is no longer instant, blame my decision to code it at 3am. *Changed Starting money raised a little bit, and paychecks increased a little for non-donators just to balance things out a little. *Fixed Police and EMS vehicles were spawning sometimes without light bars, or back doors, that should now be fixed (EMS offroad currently doesn't have a lightbar on the top) *Fixed Shit you didn't even know about =P Version 3.0.1 Released: 30/04/2014 Updated: 22 April 2014 25 April 2014 27 April 2014 30 April 2014 *Added EMS side (Independent) - Repair vehicles (100%) - Impound vehicles (100%) - Check Registration (100%) - Revive dead players (100%) - Heal Players (100%) - Flip Vehicles (100%) *Added Hellcat for Sergeant rank and above *Added Rebreather to cop side. *Added Ability to jump using space while running. *Changed Police can not impound vehicles if there is EMS online *Changed Respawn timer increased to 1 minute - To introduce our new EMS side, the respawn timer has been changed to 1 minute, after which you can choose to respawn, OR you can wait for EMS to arrive and revive you, an EMS revive is useful because you get to remain at the scene you "died" and in some cases, get to re-collect your belongings if they are still there. *Changed Vehicles that de-spawn after being abandoned will now be returned to your garage instantly. *Changed It is no longer the police force's job to impound vehicles, it is EMS's responsibility. - If there is no EMS online, police have the option to impound vehicles as normal, if EMS is currently online, you must call EMS to do the impound. *Added EMS get increased money for impounds. (100%) - Car $1000 - Boat $750 - Air $1250 *Changed Maximum house limit set to 3 *Changed Moved Kavala DMV to closer to car shop. *Changed Players can no longer holster primary weapons. *Changed EMS are the only players able to flip vehicles. *Fixed Transfer officers should now display locations correctly. *Fixed Your character will auto-sync more often. (You should still manually sync before disconnecting.) *Fixed Fishing Nets should now drop and catch fish correctly. *NEW* *Removed Cruise Control - Until all bugs are fixed with it, it will be removed. Version 2.8 Date: 6 April 2014 *Added You can now mine salt using your scroll wheel while at Salt Mine (You still need a pickaxe) *Added New civilian cars *Added New Police vehicles *Added SOTG Uniform *Added Anti-hack *Changed Kavala Car shop has moved (Previous land owner never payed rent) *Changed Channel 7 News Helicopter price changed to 700k non-permenant. *Changed Turtle Selling system has been optimized. *Changed Federal Bank has been moved! *Changed Increased the amount of money in the federal reserve a little *Changed Starting cash set to normal amount again. *Fixed Various bug fixes *Fixed Attempting to use the Transfer officer as a civilian will no longer take money from you, however you still can't use the NPC as a civlian. *Removed Pushbikes Known bugs *The Mclaren F1's don't like to be driven on grass. Avoid grass/dirt areas at all costs! Version 2.6 Date: 28 March 2014 *Added Rebel Area *Added New drug - Moonshine *Added Holster weapon using Shift + H *Added Donator Clothing store *Added Both Tempest trucks utilize the loading script. *Fixed Weapon boxes in houses catching fire randomly *Fixed Cops can now search civilians correctly again *Fixed Vehicles not saving on restarts if out of garage *Changed Civilians now spawn at a designated area in each town. *Changed Made a few adjustments to improve server performance Version 2.0.1 Date: 23 March 2014 *Changed Player inventory size set to 65, down from 70. *Changed The Garage spawn at the airfield should now spawn the vehicle a bit further out allowing you to move your air vehicles. *Changed Lock/Unlock sounds are now local. Meaning you are the only one that can hear the vehicle locking sounds. This was done to prevent lag. *Changed Pullover siren now moved to the siren key (F: Siren, Shift + F: Pullover siren) Version 2.0 Date: 22 March 2014 *Added HGG Custom clothing *Added Extra Vehicles *Added Extra Weapons *Added Mods that must be downloaded in order to play. *Added Officially introduced SOTG. Only specially trained officers will be allowed to join this group. *Added You can now use Processed Cocaine, Heroic, and Marijuana. *Added Standard Vest for civilians at Bruce's Outback Outfits. *Added Lock/Unlock sounds when locking and unlocking vehicles. *Added Increased donator paychecks a little. *Added Pull over siren for cops (Press H) *Added Ranks should be displayed beside a Police Officers name when close. *Added Channel 7 News Helicopter (Purchasable from Channel 7) *Added You can now switch weapons from primary to side-arm while moving (To enable Keybind Use Action 17, and 18 to your preference.) *Added Cruise Control *Fixed Pushing boats now work (Cannot do it while you are in the water, must be on shore) *Fixed Most NPC's that were in the ground or floating, are not anymore. *Changed Prices of various vehicles & weapons to balance out the new additions. *Changed Textures moved out of mission file to make mission file smaller. *Changed Various performance changes to increase overall server performance. *Changed All armed vehicles can no longer be bought permenantly. That goes for Civilians/Rebels AND Police. *Changed Garage prices: Land Vehicles = 10% of Civ purchase price. Air vehicles = 20k *Changed Garage Sell prices: Land vehicles = 20% of Civ purchase price. Air Vehicles = 50k